Choć przez moment
by Hakkarii
Summary: Gdy ostatnie padają słowa. Na swojej prywatnej drodze do piekła. Lekki SLASH!


Choć przez moment

- Harry Potter, nasza _dosskonałość_. - zimny głos przeciągający sylaby.

Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru nigdy nie istniał. Był jedynie maską, hodowaną na te szczególne okazje. Maską zakładaną wraz z otwarciem oczu. Nikt nie chciał dostrzec prawdy, ciężkich chmur zalegających w jego wnętrzu, uczucia przygniatającego świadomość. A wszystkie negatywne uczucia wirowały w jego wnętrzu.

Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru, mający siedemnaście lat, siedział nad brzegu jeziora, na klepisku ze zwiędłej trawy. Późną jesienią ciężko znaleźć życie. Zimny wiatr smagał młodą twarz, chłopak jednak się tym nie przejmował, maska obojętności przysłaniała wszystkie uczucia, kłębiące się w jego głowie. Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć cały ból, smutek i bezsilność, wykrzyczeć frustracje i nienawiść. Mimo tego, siedział zupełnie nieruchomo, niczym zimny głaz, z opuszczoną głową, wpatrując się bezwiednie w taflę jeziora. Wszechogarniająca cisza przenikała wszystko wokół, nawet najmniejszy szelest nie odważył się jej zakłócić.

Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru nie czuł się na siłach nawet podnieść głowy, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Nie pofatygował się nawet by wyciągnąć różdżkę, która była mu tak potrzebna w tej właśnie chwili. Zaabsorbowany oglądaniem pustki, nie raczył się odwrócić, rzucić nawet słowa. Jedynie pochylił jeszcze bardziej głowę, a przydługawe włosy zasłoniły jego twarz. Zielone oczy, wypalone z jakichkolwiek iskierek radości, patrzyły dziwnie. Wnikliwy obserwator, patrzący w nie, mógłby rzec, że widzi człowieka na skraju szaleństwa, lecz co sprawia, że wciąż nie przekroczył tej cienkiej linii, nie potrafiłby powiedzieć.

- Potter. - lodowaty głos przeciął powietrze niczym nóż.

Na Złotego Chłopca padł czarny cień, on jednak nie pofatygował się by choć spojrzeć przez ramię, dobrze wiedział kto za nim stoi. Słyszał ten głos setki razy, szepczący, krzyczący w furii, ekstazie, jęczący głucho, warczący. Najbardziej poszukiwany morderca, oczywiście poza Voldemortem, świata czarodziejskiego, Severus Snape, nie był zadowolony z tej wizyty.

- Snape. - odpowiedział obojętnie, znów skupiając wzrok na jeziorze. Wielka kałamarnica wyciągała leniwie swoje macki, po chwili uderzyła jedną o taflę, płosząc stado kaczek. Odleciały z furkotem, wydając piskliwe dźwięki.

- Cóż to się stało, że znakomitość magicznego świata, pragnęła się spotkać z mordercą Dumbledora... - wysyczał, zbliżając się o krok do chłopca.

Harry powoli, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, podniósł się i stanął naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

- Może miał nadzieję, że owy morderca, pokusi się o jeszcze jedno zabójstwo. - odparł spokojnie, wbijając pusty wzrok w bezdennie czarne tunele Snapea.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie niecierpliwe prychnięcie.

- Nie przeczę, że Czarny Pan byłby zadowolony... - zaczął, patrząc podejrzliwe, lecz po chwili skrzywił się paskudnie - Głupi dzieciaku! - wykrzyknął lodowato. - Teraz naprawdę będę musiał cię zabić!

Chłopiec wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie położył ją na tak znajomej twarzy. W jego oczach na chwilę zamigotały iskierki.

- Zrobisz to?

Starszy czarodziej westchnął, lecz zaraz po tym przybrał okrutną, bezwzględną maskę.

Odstąpił o krok, teraz górował nad Potterem niczym złowieszczy cień. Słońce zdążyło już lekko przygasnąć, późną jesienią wszystko zdarzało się zbyt wcześnie. Snape wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Jestem śmierciożercą. - odparł bez emocji bardziej do siebie niż do Harryego.

Jednak żaden z nich się nie poruszył, mierzyli się ponuro wzrokiem. Zielone, tęskne oczy wpatrywały się w intensywne obsydiany byłego profesora.

Snape odwrócił się nagle i wpatrzył w coś odległego.

- Te wszystkie noce Potter... - zaczął niepewnie, lecz głos mu się nie łamał.

- Rozumiem. - przerwał mu. - Nie musisz kończyć. - umilknął opuszczając głowę.

Cisza znów leniwie dryfowała pomiędzy nimi. Drzewa nie odważyły się szeleścić, czując napięcie obejmujące czarodziejów.

- On tu będzie za chwilę, mam rację? - stwierdził pewnie Harry, przymykając oczy.

Severus odsunął się jeszcze jeden krok, tym razem odwracając w stronę jeziora. Wielka kałamarnica owijała jedną z macek wokół trytona, który ostatkiem sił, próbował ukłuć ją trójzębem. Bez rezultatu.

- Tak. - odparł lakonicznie. Zerwał się krótki wiatr, wprawiając jego obszerne, czarne szaty w ruch. - Proszę. - szepnął Potter.

Snape pokiwał jedynie głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Zanim... to nastąpi. - mówił cicho warząc słowa. - Chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że dla mnie...

Słowa przychodziły mu z wielkim trudem, pierwszy raz w życiu nie potrafił sprecyzować własnych myśli. A wiedział, że musi to zrobić, zanim na zawsze straci ku temu okazję.

Złoty Chłopiec już nie błyszczał, nie był okryty chwałą, ani potęgą bohaterstwa. Stał parę kroków obok, wyglądając jakby miał na barkach pół świata. Przygnieciony przez obowiązek i świadomość odpowiedzialności. Nie poruszał się, jego ręce bezwiednie opadały wzdłuż ciała.

- To nie miało tak wyglądać Potter. - powiedział w końcu, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Jego oczy płonęły chorym blaskiem. - Oboje chcieliśmy czegoś zupełnie innego.

Harry patrzył na niego z pogodnym uśmiechem, gdy tamten sięgał lekko roztrzęsionymi dłońmi w kierunku różdżki. Uchwycił ją mocno, aż zbielały mu kłykcie.

Czarny cień zbliżył się do Harryego, aż niemal stykali się ciałami.

- Pozwolisz? - wyszeptał gorączkowo chłopiec, patrząc wyczekująco. Śmierciożercą jedynie kiwnął głową.

Potter zachłannie rzucił się na niego, składając na cienkich ustach Severusa szaleńczy pocałunek.

Zielone światło rozbłysło wśród szarej mgły.

Nikt jednak nie słyszał odgłosu padającego ciała.


End file.
